Meteduras de pata
by EvangelineRouse
Summary: Theodore junto a sus amigos deciden irse un día a disfrutar de la playa, pero ¿Qué podría salir mal? Pues para nuestro querido Nott todo le sale mal y desde entonces decide no volver a hacerle caso a las ideas de sus compañeros. En este fic se mostraba el ¿Fatídico? día que pasara el Slytherin en la playa, pasen y lean :D


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a la gran escritora J.K Rowling.

 **Aviso:** Este Fic participa en el minireto "Verano mágico" del foro "Las cuatro casas"

Solo espero que os guste :D

* * *

Nunca, pero nunca, volvería a hacerles caso a mis estúpidos amigos.

¿La razón? Ellos y sus locas ideas de siempre.

No podían simplemente mantenerse calladitos y disfrutar del verano como cualquier adolescente, no, ellos no, ellos tenían siempre sus alocados cerebros en funcionamiento.

Todo empezó hace unos cuantos días cuando nos encontrábamos todos juntos intentando soportar el insufrible calor cuando en el cerebro de Zabini una bombilla se encendió.

A él se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir a una de esas playas muggles, aunque claro, yo prefería quedarme en casa y estar tranquilo, pero nosotros, Draco y yo por tal de no escucharlo suplicar durante días le hicimos caso. Grave error.

Y entonces el plan "Día de playa" se puso en marcha.

Tras una mañana donde estuvimos liados en preparar todo lo necesario para nuestro día de disfrute por fin llegamos al lugar deseado.

¿Mi primera impresión? Demasiada gente y demasiado calor.

Observé delante de mí como la gran costa era ocupada por miles de personas, que disfrutaban plenamente y entonces por un momento pensé que aquello había sido la mejor elección.

Sin saber que luego me arrepentiría por toda mi vida.

Luego de estar buscando un lugar adecuado donde poner nuestras cosas por más de 20 minutos por fin encontramos un huequecito entre toda aquella gente.

Observamos como los demás ponían en el suelo una especie de paraguas grandes que los protegían de los rayos de sol y debajo sillas de llamativos colores de un material parecido al metal.

Estos muggles eran muy raros con todos sus inventos y demás artilugios.

Nos quitamos las camisas quedando simplemente en aquellos bañadores, muy incómodos para mi parecer y nos preparamos para meternos en el agua.

-Joder Draco, estas tan blanco que incluso deslumbras-. Comentó divertido Zabini, yo solo observe como el rubio le mandaba una mirada fulminante.

¡Estaba totalmente congelada!

-¡No comprendo como ellos pueden bañarse aquí, está tan fría que incluso mi sangre se ha convertido en nieve!-. Comentó Draco mientras se separaba de la orilla, yo solo me limite a observarlos tranquilamente sin decir nada.

Entonces mi fatídico día empezó.

 **Primera metedura de pata.**

Cuando por fin conseguí meterme en aquellas frías aguas una enorme ola apareció detrás de mí sin darme la posibilidad de defenderme y me arrolló sin fin haciendo que mi bañador se me quitara y me llevara más de 30 minutos buscándolo.

 **Segunda metedura de pata.**

Nos encontrábamos sentados en las toallas disfrutando del asfixiante calor cuando noté como un líquido caliente caía en mi hombro, mire a mi lado y vi una mancha de color blanco en mi hombro izquierdo, mi cara palideció cuando supe que una de esas gaviotas se había cagado en mi hombro.

Casi vomito.

Tercera metedura de pata.

Iba caminado tranquilamente por la playa cuando no vi la pierna de un hombre ¡pum! Directo al suelo delante de miles de personas, me llego arena hasta el esófago.

 **Cuarta metedura de pata.**

Después de asegurarme que no me quedaba ni un grano más de arena en la boca decidí no moverme más de mi sitio y solamente esperar a que aquel día terminara de una vez por todas y cuando estaba sentado escuche como alguien gritaba "¡Cuidado!" al darme la vuelta algo impacto en mi cara dejándome K.O en el suelo y con una hemorragia nasal. Una pelota se desvió de su trayecto y acabo en mi cara.

 **Quinta metedura de pata.**

Desde que llegue a la playa me preguntaba una y otra vez que era aquella especie de crema blanca que se untaba todos en el cuerpo hasta dejarles blanco como la nieve.

Al día siguiente lo comprobé, aquello era Crema Solar y servía para protegernos del sol, pobre de mí que no lo supe antes y al día siguiente amanecí con un insoportable dolor en todo el cuerpo y tan rojo que incluso me confundirían con una gamba gigante.

A partir de entonces jure nunca volver a hacerle caso a las ideas de Zabini, porque siempre, siempre ocurría algo malo y esta vez no fue la excepción.

* * *

¿Fin? No, yo más bien diría un continuara, porque a Theodore todavía le quedaban muchos veranos que pasar con sus amigos :D

Espero que os haya gustado :P

¡Un fuerte abrazo!


End file.
